Same Routine
by Morbidocity
Summary: William and Grell have fallen into the same old routine, one night Grell decides to switch things up.


William T. Spears yawned as he swung his legs off the bed he shared with one Grell Sutcliff. He reached for his glasses on the nightstand, blind without them. His partner stirred next to him and allowing him a little more sleep William rose and made his way into his once clean bathroom that was now littered with Grell's things.

The bathroom, once spotless and perfectly organized, now had hair products and make up scattered all over the counter, the medicine cabinet was a mixture of William's things and Grell's various products, more so Grells than Wills. The Head Administrator for the Shinigami Dispatch Society sighed heavily as he looked down to the floor, some of his lovers clothing stretched on the floor.

He was not used to living so unorganized. He was not used to things not being put back into their original spot, not used to going to get something and it not being in its place when he needed it. He knelt down to pick up the clothes and then walked back out into the bedroom to throw them in the hamper. He stole a glance at his partner, spread out on the bed in his boxers and nothing more.

It used to be that the sight before him excited him, even made him so hot and bothered that they had to releive themselves before work, but now as he stood and watched his beloved sleep it did nothing for him. The two had fallen into the same old routine, waking up William would let Grell sleep a little longer while he himself took a shower. Shortly after he would wake the other reaper who would smile and compliment Will on how sharp he looked that morning before going to ready himself for the day. Work would soon follow, a seemingly endless day of chores, paperwork, and the everyday reapings.

When they got home Grell would cook dinner, usually burning something in the kitchen and resulting in William helping him clean whatever he had ruined. Occasionally, they would cuddle and talk or read after supper, though most of the times they just went straight to bed and slept before the next day of work. Sex hadn't been apart of their schedual for quite a while.

William removed his eyes from the Red Reaper and lazily walked back to the bathroom. The hot water faucet was flipped on and the shower started, clothing folded neatly on the counter, and glasses removed and placed by the sink. He always left the door open, not worrying about 'starting' anything as they never had the time anymore and Grell always slept during his shower.

The water was hot, not too hot that it burned but not cold either. He liked the water a warm temperature. William cleansed his body and washed his hair. He took great pride in his appearence, that had never slacked.

He did not have to wake Grell for work that morning as the reaper had the day off. He had come to William the previous week asking for time off, and without thinking the Administrator had granted him the time. Not that it was a big loss to the Board, one day without Grell Sutcliff would hardly be a change for the Society.

Carefully ironed clothes were pulled on silently as William dressed for work. He expertly knotted his tie and sat gently on his edge of the bed to pull his socks on, carefully as to not disturb his love. Grabbing his death scythe which rested in the corner of the room he strolled out to the foyer where he pulled on his shoes. Skipping breakfast like always, he was out the door and on his way to work.

Fortunatly, William hadn't had any overtime from a certain reapers antics for quite the while. His desk only had a few papers piled ontop when he unlocked his office and peered inside. Reports from the other reapers on their most recent reapings, boring material to overlook yet it was his job to do so.

He read through the whole paper, scanning was not in his motto, everything had to be done to the fullest. He stamped the papers and added them to the bin to be filed, next going over the few papers for people newly added to the to die list. He rarely got out into the feild these days, usually just to retreive the occasional reaper from trouble and even that task had declined these days.

Grell had become rather tame, no longer following the Phantomhive demon around like a lost puppy or sneaking off to commit more crimes like he had with Madam Red. He hadn't even altered his Death Scythe illegally for the longest time.

This was slightly odd to William, though he pinned the changed behavior to Grell's relationship with Will, or perhaps the Red Reaper had finally learned good work habits. Whatever the reason, William was thankful.

"William, Sir, are you alright?" Ronald Knox, another reaper, asked as he dropped a paper off on William's desk. "You seem kinda withdrawn." He raised an eyebrow, scratching his orange and black hair. William waved him off with a twitch of his hand.

"I am fine, Knox." He took Ronald's paper to begin looking over it. The other reaper muttered an 'Alright' before turning on his heels and walking lazily off. Ronald's papers had been one of the worst when he had just started reaping. They got better, William had to admit, but were still not the best.

The day was rather long and uneventful for him and his mind continously began to wonder what Grell was doing on his day off at home. Perhaps he was cleaning up the house... William gave a heavy sigh at that thought, obviously believing that the other reaper was not capable of completing such a task. He began to clean his desk, which was already spotless, in an attempt to find something useful to do.

A voice broke through William's silence, from outside the door. "Undertaker-San!" The voice belonged to a fairly new reaper here, but every reaper knew of the famous reaper, Undertaker.

"Good evening." The Undertakers raspy sing-songy voice cheered and William stood out of his chair. The door to his office opened and the famous reaper peeked his head in, his gray hair covering his eyes a delighted grin on his face. "William! How do you do today?"

The Shinigami who stood before his desk bowed his head in respect. "Come in, Undertaker." The said retired reaper chuckled, his mouth hiding behind his sleeved hand.

"Don't mind if I do." He fully entered the office now, his boots clicking on the tiled floor of William's office. "Though' I'd pay you a visit today, Yes I did." He grinned as he pulled a chair up to William's desk and sat in it backwards. He folded his arms on the top of the chair and overlooked William's desk. "Such a clean desk you keep."

William took his seat again, pulling his chair closer to his desk. "You know me, clean and organized." The older Shinigami looked slightly amused at the perfect condition of William's office. "What brought you here today?" He sat straight in his chair, tall and proud.

"Work was awefully slow, you see." He gave a deathly grin. "Though' I'd see my favorite Head Administrator of the Society, I did."

Sorting the rest of the papers on his desk he relaxed a little. "It's a pleasure to have you visit." William had the utmost respect for the old man in front of him, The Undertaker being an old reaper legend of course.

The Undertaker leaned forward, a slight michevious smirk on his pale features. "Mr. Spears, 'ows you an' Grell doin'?" Suddenly his up to no good smirk turned into a thoughtful expression as he tapped the corner of his mouth with his long black finger nail. "You look awefully down these days, Will. Somethin' goin' on in that relationship o' yours?"

Will had used to talk to the Undertaker about things in his life, finding the man knowledgable and interesting to talk to. The old Shinigami knew of things in William's life that other people did not, he knew of him and Grell's relationship, he knew of William's past. William sat back, leaning his head onto the headrest of his chair. "We have... been stuck in the same old routine for what seems like ages now."

He noticed the Undertaker had been snickering behind his sleeve again and he wondered what the old man was up to, though deciding just to ignore it. "Seems to me like you should try somethin' new."

William cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward on his desk interested in what the old reaper had to say. "New?" He interlaced his own fingers, keeping his eyes trained on the gray haired man in front of him.

The Undertaker nodded excitedly. "Yes, new. Take some time out of that busy schedual of yours to treat your lady right, William." The Undertaker got up and poked the other reaper in the temples. "Perhaps you'll spark some old romance, you will." He grinned and then turned on his heels and strolled towards the door. "I best be gettin' back to my shop, never know when the Young Earl Phantomhive will bring me a new body to toy with." He gave one of his famous chuckles and disapeared out the door leaving William speechless.

Long, hard day at an end, William locked his office door. He was anxious to see what Grell had done all day, despratly hoping that the Red Shinigami had had the urge to clean randomly. Ha made his way out of the building and locked up, soon heading home.

The house looked the same from the outside and it all seemed so quiet as he walked in the front door and took his shoes off setting them neatly out of the way in the foyer. The kitchen was a little cleaner than this morning indicating that Grell had tried to pick up. He stepped up the few steps into the living room and his eyes hit a red rose petal on his creamy white carpet.

Red on white. William stared at it for a few moments, and then bent to pick it up. He took off his gloves and set them neatly on the kitchen counter, turning the soft petel in his fingers. It was velvety smooth and reminded him of Grell's soft skin, his blood red locks falling messily over his creamy shoulders, and the flowery scent of Grell's hair...

He looked again at the carpet, another flower petal just a couple inches from where the first had layed and another a couple inches past that. It all formed a trail of beautiful red splotches down the hall leading to William and Grell's shared bedroom. He followed them, dropping the petal he had been holding on the floor again and pushing open the slightly cracked bed room door.

"Welcome home, Willy-Dear." Grell lay on the velvetly black sheets and comforter, red rose petals scattered on the floor and on the bed itself. The reaper was clad in a red and black laced corset top and skimpy red lace panties which did not leave alot to the imagination. His smooth legs were dressed in red fishnet tights and he wore red high heels. He was a true reaper of red.

William leaned breathlessly against the doorframe, not even trying to ignore the growing bulge in his pants. "G-Grell..." He stuttered as his partner grinned at him from the bed before getting up rather gracefully and making his way over to William.

"I bet you've had a long day at work..." He licked his lips and kissed William on the cheek, his hands working to gently and slowly remove William's jacket and hang it on the doorknob. "Perhaps i should help you relax." Before William knew it, he was being gently drug towards the bed by his tie, Grell swaying his hips suggestively.

Pushing William into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, Grell quickly removed the tie and tossed it onto the floor moving on to unbutton his lovers shirt. He was proud with himself, William was speechless.

Grell kissed William's chest each time he got another button loose, soon discarding the shirt as well. His hands slid down William's chest feeling every inch of muscle and finally hooking a finger in the waistband of William's pants. "These have got to go." Grell smiled up at the other mischeiviously and undid the button on the dressy pants, which soon joined the other articles of clothing on the floor.

Now in his underwear, William watched as Grell ran a hand over his already aching member and pushed William back so that he was laying on the bed, his legs hangin off the edge. "Is this what you had planned the past week...?" William managed to get out as Grell climbed on his lap and straddled him.

"We can talk about that later." The reaper clad in red leaned down and planted kisses on William's neck before running his tongue along his Supervisors earlobe, the ears being a sensitive spot for Will. The normally composed Reaper let out a low moan as Grell sucked the lobe into his mouth and gave it a little nibble. It certainly didn't help that Grell was pressing his hips into William's, their barely clothed members rubbing against eachother.

Grell let out a seductive moan this time as he ground his hips harder into Will's. "Do you know how bad i want you inside of me, Willy-Dear?" He moved to kiss Will passionettly on the lips this time and before he could say anything else William was hastily undoing the lace bindings on Grell's corset. "I know it seems you're happy to see me." Grell commented as he reached between them and gripped William's member through his boxers.

William paused undoing the difficult corset momentarily to let out a groan, his eyes closing and his lips parted in pleasure. He needed this. Now.

The corset, heels, and stockings joined William's clothes in a pile on the floor and William began to hastily yank Grell's skinpy red panties down as well. The red reaper, a smirk on his face, pushed William down so that he was laying on his back. "Let's try a different position."

He kicked his panties off to the floor and pulled William's down as well. "What...?" William looked confused, different scenarios already playing in his hot and flustered head. Grell settled himself between William's legs and rubbed the Head Administrators member before leaning down and licking up the base.

"Don't worry, love, i didn't mean to switch roles." With that Grell took William int his mouth, dragging his teeth over him gently and swirling his tongue around the tip. Will despratly wanted to thrust up into the warm, wet heat but held himself back from doing so. He entangled his hands in Grell's silky locks and let out a shaky moan.

It didn't take long for William to lose it, releasing as Grell had hummed sending vibrations up his shaft. Grell let the member slip from his lips and he looked up at William and swallowed the seed, making sure William could see him clearly. He ran his fingers lightly over William's member, intent on bringing it to life again to satisfy Grell's own urges.

Before long William was standing tall and proud again, and Grell positioned himself above him and lowered himself taking William in one downward motion. They both moaned, and Grell latched his lips on to Will's, their tongues dancing together as they set a familiar rhythem. "Hah..." Grell moaned as he pushed his hips down to meet William's upwards thrusts, his lips only centimeters away from Will's and his hands massaging his loves scalp.

"So... tight... ngh." William groaned, picking up his pace a little enjoying the tight friction. His hands held Grell's hips to help guide him, his breathing becoming more and more labored. Grell slipped his hand down his own chest and took ahold of his erection, trying to match his pumps with William's thrusts. His lovely green eyes were closed and his head tilted back.

Sweat glistened and dripped off their bodies as they continued this rhythm, william thrusting hard and quick, and Grell pushing down to meet his thrusts while pumping himself in time. They could feel themselves reaching the edge, and William became more frenzied with his thrusts. "Ah Will!" The moan sounded through the room as said reaper hit something deep with him his red headed lover.

"Do that again..." Grell moaned and tugged on William's short, black hair, demanding to be filled like that again. His lover complied and kept that angle, repeatedly slamming into Grell prostate and bringing him closer to the end.

Grell layed his head on William's chest, his breathing in fits and his hand working overtime. "So close..." William groaned as he gave one last thrust, Grell arching his back as he released his seed onto William's chest. As the smaller, more feminine reaper tightened around him, William was pushed over the edge as well spilling his release inside of his partner and riding out his orgasm.

They collapsed, spent, beside eachother and Grell Layed a hand on Will's chest, a content yet loopy smile plastered on his face. William's chest rose and fell quickly and his heart beat fast as he tried to regain his breath.

"You... wanted to... know... if i had... this planned." Grell spoke between breaths. Playng with a strand of Will's sweat slick hair he smiled. Will looked at him. "I spoke to the Undertaker a couple of days ago, and he suggested that we try something new."

It all hit William then, the way the Undertaker had been acting in his office and the planned out day off. It all made sense. "That's a surprise..." He mumbled as he pulled Grell closer to him. He felt totally dumbfounded.

"Yeah. He helped me plan it all out." Grell yawned and closed his eyes, laying his head on William's chest.

William closed his eyes as well, keeping the other close to him. "Perhaps we will have to do this more often..."


End file.
